Say Something
by PetalQuartzdove
Summary: A sadstuck fanfiction, with the lyrics of Say Something by Great Big World.


Vriska smiled widely to herself. Her smile was mostly off-putting to Kanaya but it still had a bit of warmth towards her. "So, think the dress'll fit?" she asked. Kanaya replied, "Indeed. I made sure it would be absolutely wonderful on you." Vriska took the dress into her sylladex and returned her gaze to Kanaya. Kanaya's bloodpusher raced as Vriska locked eyes on her. "Heh, thanks again. I guess." Vriska said. "I have something important to do, but maybe I'll catch you later, fussyfangs!" she said, singsong. Kanaya chuckled, a jade green blush slowly coming to her cheeks. "Alright, I will make sure to be in touch with you. Take care." she replied to her moirail and flushcrush. Vriska waved before leaning to the window, putting on her rocket shoes and pchooooooooing out the door.

After idle hours of reading and sewing going back and forth, Kanaya brought her attention to her screen. Her eyes widened to the scene unfolding before her. Vriska had a grip on Tavros...and then... their lips met. Kanaya dropped the book she had in her hand, it slamming to a close. Jade green tears began to come to her eyes and slowly overflowed, a wave of emotion and heartbreak coming over her as she sobbed into her hands, sprite slowly coming over to her and putting her hand on her shoulder.

_Say Something Im Giving Up On You_

Kanaya sighed, sitting at her desk and staring at a Trollian log. Vriska looked over to her, attempting to make conversation. Kanaya tried to block her out the best she could but every single word she said seemed to bring a small zap of sadness. "Hey! Are you even listening?!" the cobalt girl said. "I'm trying to tell you about..." she droned on. Kanaya didn't want to hear.

_Ill Be The One If You Want Me To._

Vriska continued to try to get her attention, patience running low. "What the hell is wrong with you today? Something happen?" she asked, fingers drumming somewhat angrily on her forearm. "Yes, something HAPPENED." Kanaya finally said, looking over to her. She tried to be as strong as she could, but her eyes still showed hints of sorrow. "I saw what happened. With you and Tavros I mean. And...I...I just-" Vriska cut her off. "Woah woah woah. What in the fuck were you doing watching my conversations? Wow, rude. Anyway, if you like Tavros, you should've just told me." Kanaya felt her hand turn to a fist as she looked to the floor. "...Forget it. Forget all of it." She brought herself to her feet, walking into the transportalizer.

_And Anywhere I Would Have Followed You_

Vriska frowned slightly, looking to the transportalizer. _What is her problem?_ she thought. Vriska looked to Kanaya's computer. She slowly discovered that Kanaya was staring at an old pesterlog of theirs. Vriska bit her lip while reading through it, then reaching to the mouse and clicking off to an open text document. Her eyes scanned through a half-written letter, titled 'Say Something'. Eventually she huffed, seeing it eventually cutting off and with lack of patience to decipher it, she closed it. Enough seeped through her mind however to see that her moirail needed her.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you. ::::/_

Kanaya stared at the book in her hands. She used to be so interested in the words, so entranced by the story. Now, she felt disconnected from it. She read the words but they didn't seem to go in and process. She looked to her laptop to see one message. She checked to see if it was from Vriska, but it wasn't. It was just a memo that Karkat had opened. She rolled her eyes and looked back to her book before hearing one more message pop up, eyes scanning to the message once more. What had been written there, 'AG: Hey, miss meddlesome, you still grumpy?'. Her hands shook as she typed out, 'Vriska I Am Deeply Sorry But I Wish To Be Alone For Some Time' before she closed her trolltop, angry at not only Vriska, but herself.

_And I Am Feeling So Small_

_It Was Over My Head_

_I know nothing at all..._

Vriska made it into the game, exploring her land with Tavros. She's probably happy this way, Kanaya figured. She should be happy for her. Why couldn't she shake these feelings? She couldn't help loving Vriska. She tried everything to make herself stop loving her. Kanaya Maryam did everything possibly to rip out her own broken heart to stop feeling the love she still felt for Vriska. She had nothing else to do. She had to play the game... even though she was still emotionally wounded. And she still watched. And watched.

_And I will stum8le and fall._

Kanaya's hands shook with anger as she viewed Aradiabot continuously beating Vriska, cobalt blood flying. She should be happy, right? Vriska deserved that for doing so many bad things, right? ...Right? Then why did she still feel absolutely terrible for her? She shut her trolltop, turning and bringing out her chainsaw. She revved it. Time to go blow off some steam.

_I'm still learning to love,_

_Just Starting To Crawl_

Kanaya cut through her troubles with her chainsaw. The blade was stained with the underling blood that symbolized the blood of her broken heart, and in her own way, she was able to cut out her broken heart. Vriska was still blissfully unaware of the trouble she had caused to the meddlesome jadeblood, as she floated the winds of her land, leaving trails of fairydust.

_Say Something Im Giving Up On You_

To say that Kanaya didn't still love her would be a complete and utter lie. Kanaya's heart always had a place for Vriska, how could that stop? But as the game processed and continued on, as well with new faces... less and less time was put into thinking of Vriska. Caring for her. Loving her_why wasn't I good enough_and worrying for_whatdididowrong_her. She still didn't have her question answered. Why not her? What made her not be good enough? What did she do wrong...so she could fix herself?

_Im Sorry That I Couldnt Get To You_

She had another friend that she had to help as well. Eridan had always leaned on her to help him, and she didn't mind it too much. She did her best to make him feel less...well. Different. She had her hands full, mostly with the matriorb. The whole race had depended on her, she couldn't give up. And once she gave Eridan the wand he so wanted... he looked a bit closer to being complete. But right when she was going to take the matriorb to the Core, Eridan lost all of his completeness.

_Anywhere I Would Have Followed You_

Eridan Ampora took a wand and showed Sollux of him he was not fond. The Witch, enraged, let battle wage, and was killed by who she had betrayed.

Kanaya's eyes went wide in shock. No. She had indirectly caused the death of two friends. Anger bubbled up in her chest as she brought out her makeupkind. Eridan glared her down, Kanaya returning her own glare. It was hard to believe this was the same boy that she had tried to help. The somewhat completeness and purpose that she had given had been used to take that away from not only himself, but from two people as well. Her attention fell to the Matriorb. This was far too dangerous for it to- _HOPESPLODE_. She no longer cared for the past. She drew her weapon and charged at him...

_Say Something- im givvin up on you_

Kanaya felt a surge of pain flow through her, from her stomach. Her eyes went wide and they slowly closed, her body falling to the ground in a pool of jade blood, like a snowflake falling into a puddle. Eridan left through the transportalizer. Kanaya was enveloped in darkness and nothingness while meanwhile Karkat leans over her corpse and lets bright red tears flow from his eyes as he kisses her. She does not come back to him. Not yet.

_And I Will Swallow my pride..._

Kanaya's eyes opened slowly. She looked down to see a gaping hole in her stomach greeting her. She shaked so much she almost passed out once more, but she wrapped her sash around it, pulling it tight. It didn't really matter much anyway, but she'd rather not let this fashion mishap cause trouble. Terezi lay unconcious nearby for some reason. Even though she was now missing most of her digestion system, she was shaken with a deep hunger. Somehow...she was hungry for blood. She brought herself up, going to Terezi. _I'm so sorry._ She bit her on the neck, draining some of her blood. She wiped the blood from her mouth when she was finished, leaving the area. Nearby, a fight between three murderers took place. Kanaya's skin glowed as she approached the three, hand gripped tight around her chainsaw. The three didn't notice her until- WHAM! Kanaya rushed to Gamzee, kicking him hard in the bulge. He howled a honk in pain, flying over the side of the ledge they were on. Vriska's eyes went wide in shock, gasping slightly and her surprise eight-drupling when Kanaya rushed over to Vriska and punched her square in the face, she going flying and skidding against the ground painfully. Kanaya Maryam took a chainsaw and- _vrrrrrrrr._ Kanaya took her chainsaw back into lipstick, now wearing Equius's glasses due to punching Gamzee, and applied purple blood to her lips.

_You're the one that I love,_

_But Im Saying Goodbye_

In that moment, everything made sense to Vriska. She watched Kanaya, eyes wide with love, yet her whole body covered in bruises. Vriska loved her. Kanaya had loved her before. Why couldn't she see? Wait...why was she turning away? No... NO! She couldn't let her go now. Vriska got up to go after Kanaya, but she fell to the ground, due to her newly acquired scrapes and bruises. Vriska could only watch Kanaya walk away, like Vriska had walked away from her.

_Say Something Im Giving Up On You_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. ::::(_

Vriska met with Terezi in the darkness. "Flip." Vriska said. She was winning so far, she couldn't lose now. It's not like she had anything to l

_Anywhere I would have followed you._

_Say something, I'm- G1V1NG UP ON YOU_

Vriska had underestimated Terezi. This resulted in her death. She slowly fell to the ground, quickly bleeding out. She just hoped, in her last moments, that Kanaya would be safe and that she wouldn't forget her. Just hoped...that she wouldn't really give up on her.


End file.
